


High Above The Ground

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: "What was the most difficult scene you had to do and why?" The fan, a young woman named Cecelia, asked.Matt thought for a moment, and then turned to Alex. "D'you remember the first thing we shot, on that beach?""Oh yes, I'll never forget it, oh my God." Alex replied.Little did their audience know, Matt and Alex remembered that cold July day in Wales for more things than met the eye...Based around Matt and Alex's conversation about the first day of shooting Doctor Who series 5 at Salt Lake Comic Con.





	

 

"What was the most difficult scene you had to do and why?" The fan, a young woman named Cecelia, asked.

Matt thought for a moment, and then turned to Alex. "D'you remember the first thing we shot, on that beach?"

"Oh yes, I'll never forget it, oh my God." Alex replied.

Little did their audience know, Matt and Alex remembered that cold July day in Wales for more things than met the eye...

Southerndown Beach, July 2009...

"I'm so cold." Karen grumbled, folding her arms and shivering. "I wish that they'd just call it."

"Hmm." Matt agreed, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to reply to her. He'd just shot his first scene with Karen and Alex, and was anxiously combing the crew with his eyes to gauge their reaction to his first performance as the eleventh Doctor.

He was so nervous, partly because the Doctor was such an iconic role, but also because he was acting with Alex Kingston-the woman he'd had a crush on since the readthrough a couple of weeks ago. She'd flirted with him almost immediately, and he'd flirted back.

Since then, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. He'd put it down to what he called flash crushes-he'd had them since school, he'd meet a pretty girl and couldn't get her out of his head for a couple of days afterwards.

He had carried on thinking that until she bumped into him in the canteen and smiled at him with those grey-green eyes of her and he'd realised that he'd fallen. Hard.

"Darling?" Alex snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright? You looked deep in thought there."

"Yeah, just thinking about someone." He smiled sadly.

"Whoever she is, she's a lucky girl." Alex responded, and shivered.

"Are you alright Kingston?"

"Just freezing my arse off." Alex replied. "We all know that they're going to call it, they'd better get on and do it before I turn into an icicle."

"Come here." Before he knew it, he held his arms out.

"Okay." Alex said, and stepped into his embrace.

He hoped that he couldn't feel his heart beating at a million miles an hour.

Alex snuggled into his arms, and immediately felt safe and warm. She relaxed against him, and resisted the urge to nuzzle against him.

She silently berated herself-there was no way that a handsome young man like Matt would be attracted to a woman 19 years his senior. She'd felt drawn to him the moment she met him, and couldn't get him out of her head.

Matt wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close, and was pleased to find that he'd warmed up considerably.

"This looks cosy." Said Karen, making her way up to the pair, holding two cups of coffee.

"I was cold." Alex explained. "Matt is a great hot water bottle."

"I could think of other ways warm you up." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Hmm, I might just take you up on that." Alex flirted back.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Ick." She handed a coffee to Matt. "Don't spill that over Alex, Smithers. Alex, would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please." Alex moved away from Matt just in case he spilt his drink over her-attractive he may be, but careful he was not.

As Matt, Alex, and Karen were finishing their drinks the director called it a day, much to their relief.

"Right, I'm off home for a bath and an EastEnders marathon. I shall be in my flat if you need me." Said Karen, and strode off to find one of the cars that ferried them from location to location.

"We'd better get going." Said Alex, and made her way to the second car.

She slipped on a loose rock, and stumbled.

Instantly, Matt was by her side, holding her hand and steadying her.

"Thank you, you're my knight in shining armour." Alex smiled at him, realising that they were still holding his hand-she was certain that she'd felt a spark that she couldn't explain.

"Anytime, Kingston." He smiled at her, releasing her hand.

A few hours later...

Alex sat on the sofa in her flat, turning over the day's events in her mind. She was sure that she'd felt a spark between them, but she was too nervous to act upon it. She put it down to her imagination going into overdrive.

There was a knock at the door of her flat. Alex put the TV off and made her way into the hall.

She opened the front door to see Matt standing there, looking nervous. "Matt, what's up?" She asked with a front.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, darling." She stood aside to let him in, and led him into the lounge. "Make yourself comfortable."

_ They sat down on the sofa together. _

_ "I don't know how to say this..." He ran his hand through his hair again. _

_ "Don't tell me you're quitting Who already?" Alex joked. _

_ Matt smiled. "No, not that." He looked her in the eyes. "I like you, Alex. I thought that it was just a crush, but I've fallen for you." _

_ Alex gasped. "Well Matt, that's funny because I like you too." She said, smiling at him. "I didn't realise that you felt the same way." _

_ He took her hands in his. "Alex love, you've no idea how much I wanted to hold you close properly on set today." _

_ She moved closer to him. "I felt so safe in your arms." _

_ "I promise that I'll never let you go again." He smiled, and kissed her. _

_ Alex kissed him back, and felt butterflies in her stomach, he was kissing her like she hadn't been kissed in a long time. _

_ After they broke apart, Matt held Alex close and she snuggled into him-they had spent so much time thinking that the other didn't feel the same way, but now they knew that they'd found a soulmate in the other. _

As the pair finished their discussion about that cold day in Wales, Alex looked at Matt. "Shall we tell them?"

"Well, it's been 6 years-it's about time that we go public." He smiled, and the audience gasped. "6 years ago, Alex and I fell for each other at our first read through together. It took a hug and a chat later on for us both to realise that we were in love."

The audience went wild, clapping, cheering, and whooping.

"Thank you, all." Said Alex. "We really do have the best fans."

"Yeah, thanks everyone." Said Matt, standing up. "Alex, I have something to ask you."

"Yes, darling?" She asked, butterflies kicking up a storm in her stomach.

He went down on one knee and produced a little black box, by this point the audience were going crazy.

"Quiet, let the boy ask his question!" Said Sylvester, and the audience chuckled, and did indeed quieten down.

"I love you, Alex-I have done ever since I first met you. I asked Salome for her permission a few days ago, and she said yes. So, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"I love you too, darling." Alex said, tears of happiness streaming down her face. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

He stood up, and slipped the ring onto the third finger of her left hand.

"I love you so much." Said Alex, and the couple kissed.


End file.
